


杀死西索KILLING HISOKA

by Francolinus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francolinus/pseuds/Francolinus





	杀死西索KILLING HISOKA

刀要天天磨，爱要天天做♣  
再冰冷的男人，直肠都是温暖的♠  
倒不如说越冰冷的男人，我干那活时，越能感觉到火热♥  
有预感，这将是极其火辣的一天◆

清晨的西索心里美滋滋：今天也要元气满满地工作呢◆我爱工作！工作爱我♠  
中午的西索踩完点，打算回家做准备工作，却给一个老爷爷让出了黏着口香糖的座位，简直是被众怒轰出公交车的。  
多亏了一个有着黑直长的美好男人，在西索身后拦住了喧嚣的人群。  
西索记住了男人的长相，就一步三回头地下了车。  
下了车，迷了路。  
这是他从来没来过的宁静小镇，小巷前的石板路，蒸腾着土黄的气体。  
“咕噜噜”，地面突然冒起一个个的小水泡。  
西索不惊不乍，任雨点愈来愈密集，愈来愈沉重，愣是不动一根手指地站着。  
他的脖子被另一些细密却沉重的东西抵住，没法动弹。  
是刚刚那个美好的男人。  
手指夹着纤细的针。  
明明看上去是一点儿也不懂得主动的类型，现在居然被诱得在雨里湿h身出手♠  
西索都要佩服起自己了。  
绝世的美丽俏佳人就在眼前，自己居然还能拉住自己心猿的锁链，拽牢自己意马的笼头。

“喔，这是怎么啦♣我遇到杀人魔了吗◆难道你是故意让我下车的？好在你熟悉的地方杀我？好过分，我还以为你是真心真意地想帮我♠”西索皱起眉，但嘴角笑得有些无赖。  
“我的耐心不好，别装傻。谁派你来的？”  
“你是不是认错人了？如果我见过你这么迷人的小猫，我一定终生难忘◆”  
黑发男人瞪着黑洞般噬光而不见底的眼睛，几乎就要给西索的唇碰上了。  
西索倒是想给这个黑猫印一个吻，却怕雨点骗过他的睫毛，飘进他那双不带眨的猫眼，就提议道：“那边有一家酒馆，我们进去避雨吧♣”  
“不劳费神，你将不再能感受到这扰人的雨滴了。”  
“噢，你想要什么◆我能给吗♥”  
“公道。”  
伴着雨幕的糜音，崩盘式的豪笑声直刺云霄。

面前这个男人是伊尔迷·揍敌客。  
说起他的姓名，庸人都不会不知晓那后面跟着的一串名号——黑夜里的一把枪、除了他长辈，不输任何刺客的业界之光、杀手界的良心、上v基百科还能看到政府部门给标榜的“著名慈善家”、住在5星旅游景点那种宏伟的山上——天哪就没有这个人得不到的东西吗♠公道？不不不不，他是自己的审判长，公道自在他心◆  
据西索所知，一定有伊尔迷得不到的东西，只是他绝·不·会·暴·露♣否则那收集情报的狗仔子们早咽气了，哪里来的情报？这些情报流出也是杀手世家默许的，宣传与拉客方式之一吧♥  
“你的皮肤都白成吸血鬼啦♠他们说你住在城堡里，看来是真的——禁足令很严吗♣”  
西索小声吐出心中所想，被伊尔迷用针顶断话头。  
“好好~我承认那是我做的，目的不是你想的那样就是了♠”  
伊尔迷蹙眉。好像在催他快说，关子等黄泉路上再慢慢卖。  
西索拿出手机，点开相册，放在伊尔迷眼前：“怕你不相信，我还拍了视频◆”  
是一个西索拈着一张红桃A扑克牌轻吻的大特写，背景是华丽的室内柱子，柱子后有个西装男在进餐，随后西索几乎没改变动作，扑克牌却沾血了，而西装男倒下了。  
“Magic♥!（魔术♥！）”西索笑道。  
他脸上天蓝与火红的妆花了，红发也被淋成褐色，一绺绺黏在一起，贴在一张俊脸上。本来该是鬼怪一样可怕的笑容，却还是传达出了满溢的欢快与喜悦。  
就像卸妆中的小丑，其滑稽的本质不会有任何改变。  
“杀人手快是职业道德。”  
伊尔迷撇开脸。  
“真伤人♣对不起啦，我就是业余爱好者，是业务范围外的门外汉♠不过我下单给你备注说让他死得像你家的狗（那样乖巧），我这也不是做到了嘛◆”西索道，“现在可以去喝一杯了吗？我不会对你做什么的♥”  
伊尔迷哼了一声，指向了更远的客栈：“帮我放热水。我需要单间浴室。” 

在浴缸里传来一阵阵撩拨水波的声音之时，西索一面卸妆，一面回顾了历史性的那一天。  
也就是昨天♠  
史诗般波澜壮阔的故事上演，主角是我和他◆  
早晨定金下单给伊尔迷要求晚上x时x分见到目标尸体，而我自己跑去提前一分钟杀掉目标，告诉伊尔迷任务算失败，原因是目标死得不够体面♣  
让扑克牌穿透绅士的面孔，这怎么行♥没听说谁家狗这么悲惨，更别说一个人死得比小丑还滑稽◆  
伊尔迷接单不接匿名，而且我这么做有故意毁他声誉的嫌疑，他一定会找到我，追到天涯海角也不放过我♣  
果然，今儿个就见上了◆  
但我没有说谎，直到针抵住脖子，才知道他那张脸上的眼睛比传说还要传说，那幅身躯的曲线比传奇更加传奇♥那种刚中藏柔的个性，与邪里看正的我相撞，大开大合，欲罢不能♠  
第一次见到他，就和他开房了◆  
啊小说情节般的进展♣  
我头像个氢气球♠  
兴奋得快爆炸了♣

那一边，伊尔迷一手抱膝，一手拨水。  
他本来无论如何都应该杀掉这个人的。  
现在他却跟着这个人进了旅馆。  
这个人把他当枪使。这个人把他当猴玩。这个人故意把粘性炸弹放在座椅上，让揍敌客家爷爷坐，来换取下车的机会。  
伊尔迷的肩背战栗着，无法自制，差点砸水。  
是我散发出杀气了？还是爷爷那老头的威压让他警惕了？不论怎么样，都是我输了。  
我跟着他下车的那一刻，就一败涂地。  
他玩世不恭，他笑容狡黠。  
他棘手不羁，他反复无常。  
他是顶级糟糕的客人类型。  
我该毫不犹豫了结他，而不是享受着这场狩猎游戏中追逐与被追逐的快乐，渴求着注视与被注视的刺激，甚至是，沉沦于让他掌管大局的信马由缰。  
这不是职业操守，这不是职业素养。这是忤逆。  
工作中不能带着感情。  
揍敌客家训第一条。

西索察觉水声消失后的五分钟，才去敲门。  
没有应门声。  
推门，空无一人，碧波荡漾。  
排气扇有移动的痕迹。  
“他到底是猫，还是蛇◆”  
西索喃喃自语，以手阖门，以头抵手。  
“我注定只能回归无趣至死的生活了吗♣”  
西索重重倒在榻榻米床垫上。  
“不如继续抢他的单，让他来杀我，私恨好过公愤♠”  
西索向天花板伸出手，张开五指，看着自己的指甲。  
“私恨......♥还是动他宝贝弟弟奇犽比较好？”  
西索站起来。  
“就这么定——♣”  
西索转身，愣在原地。  
带窗格的窗户开着，一袭剑道服的伊尔迷，长发高束为风挽起，蹲在木窗边缘，双手撑在框上。  
“换个衣服，符合情趣。”伊尔迷垂眼瞥了一下和室客房，“我不在工作中，会让你无趣的，所以做完就走哦。还有，动奇犽的话，西索你真的会死。现在，这里。”  
“那就让我压根想不起他吧◆”西索打开怀抱，笑得好像毒苹果一样诱人。  
伊尔迷跳到地板上，从身后的裤带里拽出一瓶日本酒，灌了一口，狠揽过西索的脑袋，给他封住那恼人的嘴。  
“再来一次♠”分开的时候，西索用手背拭嘴道。他把一半的酒推回伊尔迷口中了。“我想看你话都说不清的样子◆”  
伊尔迷暗暗咋舌。他连我喝醉酒后的反应都知道？他跟踪我？我居然被业余杀手跟踪了？  
伊尔迷笑了。笑得狠辣。  
“酒里有砷。”他轻声细语。  
剧毒。  
“你也喝了◆”  
“职业杀手必修课程，毒素免疫。”  
“哎？！♠”西索睁大狐狸般的细狭眼睛，其中金色的光芒如同风中之烛。  
“快吐出来！”伊尔迷焦灼不已，抓住西索的双颊，就是一通嘴对嘴乱甩舌头。  
“呼......”伊尔迷把两口份的酒抑在舌根，抽身，放开手，咯咯笑了，“你信了。”  
啊啊，我也真是病入膏肓，就算对他的危险心知肚明，还想跟这种变态用这种变态的方式纠缠不清。  
谁才是喂了谁剧毒？训练有素也完全无法免疫的剧毒？  
趁西索看得发愣，伊尔迷把他撞到床上，欺压在他腿上。  
“爱玩耍的坏家伙♥”西索看上去极度愉悦，眯起眼，伸出手去，触到伊尔迷的脸。  
待衣裤褪尽，伊尔迷吐出酒，打湿手指，却被西索张口含住。  
西索的手则绕过伊尔迷的臀肌，探索到隐秘而伟大的领域。  
伊尔迷一惊，挺直身体。他在我洗澡的时候把尖指甲剪了？就这么想帮我做？  
西索舔舔送到眼前的红果实，引来伊尔迷不得了的震颤。  
就像雨天滑脱荷叶的水珠，如此特别，如此纯净，如此迷茫——♠  
伊尔迷好似着了魔，卸了浑身气力，跪坐在西索腿上，只顾着颤动与喘吁。  
“第一次♠？”西索当真感到石破天惊。  
“完完全全第一次。”  
跟女人也没有过♥？！  
西索几乎又要大笑出声，一翻身把伊尔迷摔在床上，咬着他的耳垂一字一磕牙道：“你的身体会忘不了我的——不要后悔哦◆”  
“请用。”  
这两个字费了他好大劲稳住声线♠  
原来不用酒就可以达到酒的效果♣

“怎么啦，还不睡♠？快天亮了◆......真的醉了？我不该给你喝酒的♣”  
“......”  
“你在看什么♥”  
“星星。”  
“♪”  
“365°全方位环绕我的星星。虽然被房屋和地壳挡住，但它们就在那里。几亿年......都不变。”  
“会替它们感到无聊吗◆”  
“不，会想要得到。”  
“伊尔迷♠”西索支起身子，转过脸看着他，“你想要我不觉得你无聊，并且永远不变吗♣”  
“不必，你为我做，我也为你做，这才是我们这类人相处的方式，但我不会为你付出......誓言。我们不是什么特殊的关系。”  
“当然当然♠你不会为任何人付出誓言……♥你不是集渴望爱与恐惧爱于一身的什么小黑猫◆”西索躺回去，也像伊尔迷一样直勾勾地看着天花板。  
“已经够了，得到你的初夜，我荣幸之至♠今后，请多多指教◆”  
要到分别的时刻了吗？伊尔迷想着，却不想动。星星只是个借口。两个人都是成年人了，只是心照不宣。  
“叮”！  
“客房服务吗♣”西索起身开门。  
“是牛奶可可◆我知道你喜欢♪”西索极速关门，就怕一不留神回首向来萧瑟处（面对空房），端来两杯热情似火的黑乎乎的液体，乍一看液面有兰花般的纹路。  
伊尔迷道谢，饮下，而西索正在找勺子和糖。  
“这是咖啡？！”伊尔迷啪地放回杯子。  
“那是我点的，你拿错了♠”  
“咕嘟咕嘟......”伊尔迷灌下正确安全的牛奶可可，希望能够稀释咖啡因。  
“对咖啡因过敏吗♣”  
“不是。只是过度反应。”伊尔迷的额头上出了丝丝细汗。  
“身体发热睡不着，这种反应吗♥”  
“你故意的？”  
“百分之五十的故意◆”  
“别......趁人之危......嗯啊......”  
“第二次，我不客气了哦♠”

番外·导致房震的两位为何还没有退房  
“职业杀手在工作的时候不会带任何感情，杀戮过程中不谋求任何私利。不对熄灭灵魂这种行为感到任何愉悦与兴奋，就不会感到疲惫或者无趣。”  
“除去职业操守的部分，伊路你真的不会感到疲惫无聊或厌烦吗♣”  
“指工作时不带感情还是不能意气用事？”  
“哦——我知道我很业余，但我好奇◆”  
“天哪，我无聊得要死。”  
“这么漂亮的眼睛别翻过去嘛，你示范得不错♠”  
“我是认真的，一般来说，如果不是无聊得要死，循规蹈矩的我不会在说过‘做完就走’以后还一直觉得没做完。”  
“哦伊路♥”  
“啊，说真的，其实我们做完了！给我停下......”  
♯%&$※*€@......  
“那么西索你呢？为什么这么执着于我们态度上的区别？”  
“在精神病患者眼中，没有我-你关系，只有我-它关系♠所有人在他们眼中都是物体，生杀予夺，随心所欲，不会感觉到任何情绪，也就是说，不会得到任何满足♥但是，也只有杀戮这件事，对他们来说，可以称得上是一种刺激了啊◆”  
“哦？那这边这个算什么？消遣？我们别再做了吧......”  
“哦你这个小家伙，真快杀死我了♥”

  
鹧鸪的话：  
没错，是《杀死伊芙》paro，结果没能很成功表现出那种冲动疯狂与谨慎试探的交织。  
其实伊路对酒精和咖啡因的反应是我自己的。咳咳。我好可怜，学校咖啡机我永远只能牛奶可可。梅酒一杯说不清话。  
不知道大噶有没有注意到西索称自己踩点为“工作”，却又承认自己是业余杀手？所以他的工作不是杀人。是跟踪伊路、钓上伊路与追求伊路。  
高级跟踪狂西索。  
超级享受被跟踪伊路。  
希望寿星游游喜欢。职业杀手与业余杀手的交锋。没有赢家，或者说，都是赢家。

1个暑假3个企，生病和升学，鹧鸪会很难再露面，但会认真写好300fo点梗，毕竟都快500fo了？！全博客很快就要1600fo了qwq  
最近美漫和美剧看多了，所以语气会超美式的？！

LOFTER@纳兹严青皮鹧鸪 是大本营，AO3就只是会被腾讯和石墨限制的车车


End file.
